Nevermind
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Hanamiya, pourrait-on dire, "aime" Teppei. Mais s'il y a quelque chose qu'Hanamiya aime plus que tout, c'est faire souffrir les autres. OS concentré sur Kirisaki Daiichi et Teppei. Yaoi : Teppei x Hanamiya, Hara x Hanamiya, Furuhashi x Yamazaki. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour x-Fanatique-x !


Hey ~

Voici un one-shot qui est en fait un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'attention de x-Fanatique-x, alias Fana-chan ! Son anniversaire est en réalité le 6 Janvier, mais cette date correspond aussi à ma rentrée, alors afin qu'elle puisse tout de même avoir son cadeau, j'ai donc choisi de le poster en avance ^^ So, tanjobi omedetô, Fana-chan !

Fana-chan, c'est pour moi une amie - ou collègue, comme j'aime à le dire - fanficeuse, et tout simplement une amie que j'ai rencontré par le biais des fanfics ! Elle a parfois une mémoire de poisson rouge, des expressions bizarres, mais au fond, elle est super attachante, et elle me fait souvent rire x] De plus, c'est aussi une super auteure, qui écrit des fanfics superbes... bref, une auteure à découvrir, si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà ! J'espère que l'on continuera à bien déconner cette année encore, et que tu écriras plein de fanfics ! x3

Bon, passons à la fanfic x) Il s'agit d'un simple one-shot sur Kirisaki Daiichi et Teppei ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, le résumé parle déjà assez, et vous découvrirez par vous-mêmes...

Disclaimer : personnages et univers de Kurobas à maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne possède que l'OS x3

Notes : Rating T pour allusions sexuelles, je n'ai pas jugé utile de mettre M. **Relations homosexuelles entre garçons** ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nevermind**

Hanamiya s'en fichait complètement. Oui, ça ne lui faisait vraiment rien. Au contraire, entendre Kiyoshi essayer de le retenir en l'appelant de cette voix brisée le réjouissait au plus haut point. Cet espèce d'imbécile heureux n'avait pas fini de voir tout ce dont il était capable. Il avait voulu Hanamiya Makoto, et il commençait tout juste à comprendre ce que sortir avec Hanamiya Makoto signifiait.

Si Teppei souffrait à ce point uniquement grâce à cet écart, le brun ne pourrait que s'amuser encore et toujours plus dans le futur. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux officiellement ensemble, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas dans leur relation houleuse. Surtout des bas. Car si le deuxième année de Seirin faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire tous tous les désirs de l'autre, la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Makoto admettait à contrecœur que des fois, il était agréable d'être avec son désormais « petit ami ». Les baisers et les quelques fois où ils avaient couché étaient un plus. Mais sa nature sadique était revenue au galop, et malgré tout, il n'éprouvait pas de plus grand plaisir que de voir les autres souffrir par sa faute. Être dans une relation amoureuse lui avait d'ailleurs fait découvrir qu'il y avait une autre façon de faire souffrir, et un nouveau credo avait germé dans son esprit tordu, s'imposant comme son nouveau leitmotiv : se rapprocher pour ensuite mieux blesser.

Et la toute dernière blessure qu'il avait infligée à Kiyoshi ne datait que de la veille au soir. Kirisaki Daiichi s'était retrouvé chez Kazuya, comme ça, pour le fun, comme ils disaient. Un peu de nourriture, de boissons légèrement alcoolisées, et le cinq majeur s'était retrouvé devant la télé, à regarder le dernier blockbuster en date.

Seto avait regardé d'un œil, somnolant. Yamazaki avait fait des commentaires dès qu'il avait pu, c'est à dire quand Hanamiya ne le fusillait pas du regard afin qu'il la ferme, ou quand Furuhashi ne lui mettait pas de coups de coude dans les côtes. Hara n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de mâchonner son chewing-gum.

À la fin, le plus grand d'entre eux dormait carrément, ayant rabattu son masque sur ses yeux fatigués. Le small forward aux yeux de poisson mort terrifiait le shooting guard, et tous deux étaient en train de... discuter, dirons-nous, sur le balcon. Et Kazuya fixait son capitaine, tourné nonchalamment sur la banquette vers son capitaine, soufflant dans sa bulle à la menthe. Makoto, tiquant, se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je te regarde.

- Arrête.

Celui aux cheveux violet pâle se rapprocha néanmoins. Agacé par ce petit jeu, le dossard 4 allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante, lorsqu'une paire de lèvres recouvrit les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes qui fut suffisante au « Bad Boy » pour reprendre ses esprits.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Un baiser.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Oh ? Mako-chan se sentirait-il mal à l'idée de tromper son précieux petit copain ?

Le « Mako-chan » en question ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais dans son cerveau, tout se bousculait à une vitesse folle. Kazuya l'avait embrassé, certes. Ce n'était qu'un bécot, à peine important, et il ne se souvenait déjà plus quelle sensation avait provoqué en lui cette union de leurs lèvres. Bon. Mais il avait Teppei.

Mais c'est bien sûr, Teppei... Un rire intérieur le prit lorsqu'il comprit la dernière phrase de son vice-capitaine. « Se sentir mal » parce qu'il tromperait le brun de Seirin ? À vrai dire, l'idée de le tromper lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, mais il n'y avait personne qui l'intéressait un minimum afin de servir de remplaçant. Mais si Kazuya se proposait, ça devenait tout de suite plus simple.

En guise de réponse, Hanamiya saisit le Tee-shirt du jeune homme assis à ses côtés, l'attira vers lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent presque immédiatement, et leurs deux langues se trouvèrent, se mêlant confusément et avec voracité. Après ce baiser plutôt fougueux, les deux lycéens se séparèrent. Le coach-capitaine maudit les cheveux de son vis-à-vis, qui l'empêchait bien évidemment de voir son expression. Mais le sourire qui étira les lèvres du violet clair fut plus que parlant.

Yamazaki arrêta d'hurler sur Furuhashi lorsqu'il aperçut, s'étant tourné vers la baie vitrée qui menait à l'appartement, Hanamiya et Hara se rouler une pelle tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de ce dernier. Furuhashi, tout aussi surpris, se figea. Il y eut un silence entre eux.

- Euh... je... je n'ai pas rêvé ? balbutia enfin le dossard 8, choqué.

- Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, lui accorda son coéquipier, recouvrant de sa propre surprise.

Décidant de ne pas penser plus à l'idée des deux meneurs de l'équipe en train de... enfin, bref, occupés, Hiroshi se retourna vers Kôjirô.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? lui demanda t-il alors.

- Rien d'intéressant, le coupa le brun.

- Mais ! protesta t-il.

- Yamazaki. Ferme la.

- Tch ! Je ne...

Furuhashi ne sut pas ce que l'autre brun comptait dire, mais cela lui importait plutôt peu. Afin de ne plus avoir à entendre sa voix ô combien désagréable, il le poussa contre le mur le plus proche, et bloqua toute éventuelle tentative d'échappement en venant se coller à lui. Le roux frissonna en sentant son homologue aussi proche.

- Ferme la ? répéta le dossard 7 en une question qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

Le lycéen contre le mur acquiesça, laissant par mégarde échapper un couinement alors que leurs deux corps se rapprochaient. Celui aux yeux ternes soupira, lentement. Yamazaki se tendit en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Et crut s'évanouir en voyant – et en sentant – leurs bouches se joindre.

« Nan, je suis pas gay ! » protesta t-il intérieurement alors que sa langue se frottait ardemment contre celle de l'autre garçon. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait le baiser. Au contraire, il fit tout pour se rapprocher de l'autre adolescent. Et la ferveur avec laquelle il continua d'embrasser Furuhashi, songea t-il alors que tous deux continuaient leur échange, n'était finalement peut-être pas dû qu'à l'alcool de tout à l'heure...

Le lendemain matin, Hanamiya se réveilla dans le lit de Hara, bien avant ce dernier. Étouffant un bâillement, il prit une douche rapide, sans se soucier du fait qu'il pourrait réveiller les autres. Il ne jugea pas utile de déjeuner chez son hôte, et était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures lorsque l'hôte en question vint le voir, visiblement mal réveillé. Kazuya s'appuya contre lui, se collant à son dos, et posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne tandis que ses bras enlaçaient les épaules du plus petit.

- On remet ça quand tu veux, Mako-chan, bailla t-il.

- Hm.

Le dossard 10 laissa partir son capitaine, agita sa main en guise d'au revoir, et referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui avant de retourner sous sa couette.

Le coach-capitaine rentra chez lui, et ne faisant pas grand cas de l'heure tardive, petit-déjeuna. Il finissait à peine de se laver les dents lorsque la sonnerie d'entrée de la maison retentit. Il sortit de la salle de bain, alla ouvrir, et découvrit Kiyoshi dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci affichait, comme à son habitude, un grand sourire rayonnant. Hanamiya le laissa rentrer, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire mauvais d'étirer ses propres lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie de voir la réaction de son petit ami face à l'aveu qu'il allait lui faire.

Une fois dans le salon, Teppei le serra dans ses bras, embrassant avec douceur quelques mèches de cheveux. Makoto répondit à son étreinte, presque tremblant d'excitation. Il força le plus grand à se baisser, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Celui de Seirin ne se méfia même pas de le sentir aussi excité, et répondit au baiser. Le petit brun se mit même à gémir faussement, en sentant les grands mains du center descendre sur ses hanches. Hier, Kazuya avait fait exactement la même chose... Les mêmes caresses, les mêmes baisers dans le cou, les mêmes soupirs de satisfaction...

Mais ce que Kazuya n'avait pas fait, hier, c'était cesser brusquement ses caresses en avisant un suçon violacé qui ornait son cou.

_« Je peux te marquer ? » avait soufflé le violet, haletant devant le Makoto soumis qui s'offrait à lui._

_« Fais ce que tu veux » avait répondu le brun sur le même ton, laissant lui aussi des marques de morsure là il pouvait sur le corps de son vice-capitaine._

Kiyoshi ne bougea plus, fixant la marque.

- C'est... une piqûre de moustique ? murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ça en a l'air ? répondit son vis-à-vis d'un ton lassé.

- Makoto... chuchota le dossard 7, retirant son visage du cou de celui qui était censé être son copain.

Les yeux noirs du plus petit ne reflétaient rien. Le duo de basketteurs resta un instant à se regarder. Puis le lycéen de Kirisaki enfouit son visage dans le torse puissant de celui de Seirin.

- Je ne... je ne voulais pas... il m'a forcé... murmura t-il d'une voix hachée, secoué par des sanglots.

Teppei n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà l'autre jeune homme se retirait de son étreinte, et lui tira la langue, une expression de pur sadisme éclairant son visage déformé par un rictus mauvais.

- Comme si j'allais dire ça, imbécile !

Le capitaine de Kirisaki tourna les talons, s'éloignant de Kiyoshi.

- Makoto, attends !

Hanamiya s'en fichait complètement. Oui, ça ne lui faisait vraiment rien. Au contraire, entendre Kiyoshi essayer de le retenir en l'appelant de cette voix brisée le réjouissait au plus haut point.

- Makoto... je veux bien te donner une seconde chance, mais...

- Je me contre-fous de ta seconde chance.

- Makoto !

Le brun se retourna lentement, une main posée sur la rampe d'escalier. Un sourire, simple, étira ses lèvres.

- Teppei, tu sais quoi ?

Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux noirs du concerné. Se délectant de cette vision, Hanamiya ouvrit la bouche, et prit soin d'articuler chaque syllabe, appréciant l'impact des mots sur son vis-à-vis.

- Je t'aime ~

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Je suis très contente de ce one-shot. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et décrire les personnages. Surtout Hanamiya. Bon, j'avoue avoir mis en valeur son côté conn*rd dans cette histoire, mais bon, Mako-chan n'est pas un gentil garçon... je n'allais pas en faire un bisounours non plus xD Ah la la, le KiyoHana, couple tellement tragique... ou pas. Quand on veut faire quelque chose de "joyeux" sur eux, on peut ! Écrivons tous du KiyoHanaaaa !

J'apprécie cependant aussi le HanaHara, d'où la présence du dit couple dans l'histoire... quant au Furuhashi/Yamazaki, je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, mais il s'est imposé à moi. Désolée, Seto-kun, je te mettrai avec Hanamiya ou quelqu'un d'autre une autre fois !

Sinon, en ce qui concerne la fin... eh bien c'est plutôt une fin ouverte. On ne sait pas si Kiyoshi pardonne à Hanamiya, quitte à prendre le risque d'être trompé, ou si tout est fini entre eux... C'est à vous d'imaginer tout cela, chers lecteurs ! :P

Bref. Joyeux anniversaire en avance, Fana-chan !


End file.
